I'll Never Let You Go
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Just some needy and comforting Klaine cuddles!


Kurt sighed as he unwrapped the towel around his waist and hung it up on the hook next to the shower stall. He stepped into the small McKinnely showers, turning on the hot water and letting out a second sigh, this time of pleasure, as the mud caking his legs dissolved into the shower water and went down the drain.

McKinnely had strict graduation requirements, one of which included completing one Physical Education credit. As it was Kurt's senior year at the school and he had yet to take a gym course, he had no choice but to take the Senior Boys Healthy Living course.

This week the class was doing one of Kurt's least favorite sports, soccer. At least when they played football he could take up his place as kicker and stay out of the other boys' ways. In soccer he was forced to be on the field, running through the muck and sweating. No one on his scrimmage team would pass to him, except for the glee guys in his class. All the other boys would do is kick mud at him and 'accidentally' miss the ball and kick the crap out of his shins and ankles.

Kurt looked down at his feet. They were all swollen from his tight cleats, his ankles were bleeding profusely from the gapping wounds left by the other boys' cleats, and his shins were covered in purpling bruises. God damn the educational system, Kurt thought spitefully.

Just then he heard padded footsteps walking towards the showers. Kurt turned to look at who the intruder was and was greeted by Karofsky's reserved smile.

"Hi Kurt," Dave said in a quiet voice.

"Dave," Kurt replied politely, before turning to wash his hair.

A few moments of silence passed as the two boys washed themselves after their grueling gym class. Suddenly, Kurt felt his back come in contact with the cool tiled wall of the shower. He gasped at the sudden temperature change and the pressure with which he was be held down by.

Karofsky smiled back at him as he held Kurt in place against the wall. Kurt gulped involuntarily, unsure of what was going on. Sure, Karofsky had apologized for the previous year's events, but Kurt wasn't completely sure of who Dave truly was.

"Kurt, I like you. I don't know if it is purely physical, but you do something to my body…. And I can't hold it in any longer"

Kurt gasped as Dave's lips crashed onto his and Dave's hands roamed down Kurt's small frame. He struggled under Karofsky's strong hold, attempting to push him off, but it wouldn't work. As Karofsky dove his tongue into Kurts mouth and his hands moved lower down Kurt's body, tears ran down Kurt's face. This was it. His only option was to get out now or David Karofsky would steal another first from Kurt.

Kurt bit down hard on Dave's tongue and brought his knee up to harshly connect with Dave's crotch. Karofsky groaned and doubled over in pain. Kurt took his opportunity and ran from the stall, grabbing his clothing and locking himself in a separate change room. He haphazardly threw on some clothing, only caring if certain parts of his body were truly covered, then tore out of the boys locker room as fast as his legs could take him.

Once in the hallway filled with students Kurt slowed down his pace. He was safe from rape here. Dave wouldn't do anything in the middle of the McKinnely halls. Kurt speed towards the choir room, attempting to adjust his clothing as best he could as tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

Kurt had fully rounded the corner from the Phys Ed. Hallway to the Choir Room hallway and could see Blaine sitting at the piano bench obviously killing time before the other glee members would arrive for rehearsals. Kurt's breath hitched as a new set of tears began falling from his eyes. He didn't care anymore, he just needed Blaine.

Kurt ran the rest of the length to the choir room door, catching Blaine's attention as he dropped his bag at the door. Blaine's surprised expression changed instantly when he saw the state of Kurt.

"Blaine," was all Kurt managed to squeak out before collapsing into Blaine's arms and letting out heaving sobs.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and rocked his boyfriend comfortingly as he worried about what could have happened to Kurt to receive this kind of reaction.

"Baby, what happened?"

"K-Karof-s-sky" Kurt sobbed harder and Blaine stiffened anger boiling up inside of him.

What had that bastard done to his Kurt now? What the fuck could he have done this time? Well, one thing was for sure, Blaine wanted to end him for making Kurt feel this way.

"What did he do?" Blaine said through clenched teeth. All he could see was red.

"Sh-showers," Kurt stuttered, before his racking sobs continued. Although Karofsky hadn't accomplished what he meant to, Kurt was terrified.

"That bastard!" Blaine's voice boomed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with frightened eyes. He had never seen this Blaine, and it really scared him. Blaine looked down and made eye contact with his boyfriend who looked so little and vulnerable. Kurt looked as though he were afraid of him.

"B-Blaine?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's temple. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just, I'm supposed to protect you… But Karofsky just makes it so damn hard!"

Kurt gulped down his tears taking in ragged breaths.

"I'm going to find that idiot and make him wish he never laid an eye on you!" Blaine said, beginning to stand from his spot on the piano bench.

"No, please," Kurt begged, clinging to Blaine for dear life. Kurt knew he was being needy, be he was petrified of the thought of not being held tightly in Blaine's safe embrace. "Don't let go. Please."

More tears slid down Kurt's cheeks and Blaine face softened. He kissed away the tears and nodded, smiling down at his incredible boy.

"Of course. I'll never let you go," Blaine promised. "I'm here as long as you want me for."

**D'aww! I just needed some serious needy Klaine cuddles. **

**Anywho, Chris didn't win an Emmy! Something is not right… but I still love Modern Family, so I guess if I wanted anyone other than Chris to win it was someone from that cast. Plus, Darren looked super cute on the red carpet… I just wish he were a presenter… that would have been ideal. I mean ideally I'd love to have my cake and eat it too. Ideally I'd love to have a piece of cake… lol**

**TTYL… oh and review!**


End file.
